Pulse transponder measurement devices such as Laser Technology Inc LTI Truspeed are widely used in fields such as radar, lidar, range-finder or distance-meter. However, these measurements can be counter-measured by devices such as Blinder hp-905 and there is a growing need to better identify when a countermeasure is used against the measurement device.
Latest generation measurement devices have a limited ability to detect when a countermeasure is used against them. There is a growing need to eliminate the countermeasure trace, so that the measurement device does not detect that a countermeasure unit is disrupting the measurement device's activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,833,910, 5,767,954 and 5,793,477 all describe systems for disabling a laser-based speed measuring device. These systems receive a signal from a speed monitor, after which they transmit a high energy signal to disable the speed monitor. However, some speed monitors can detect that the received signal is much higher than their own expected return signal, and conclude that a countermeasure is activated.